Eclipse
by Azrael LeRox
Summary: Fanequal to new moon. Victoria is back and she has a grudge against our favourite couple. Meanwhile Bella has to learn how to deal with being a vampire and Edward's love for Bella deepens. Rated T for safe.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi, this isn't really my story, I am just posting it for my friend._

Disclaimer: Sadly me and my friend don't own twilight or new moon. tear We sure wish we did.

Death Experience

It was two days to my graduation and I was mulling over what I was going to say to Edward. He had asked me if I wanted to marry him and I had said no. But I really wanted him to change me into a vampire himself, instead of Carlisle. I parked my car and was surprised to see Edward just pulling up. He looked pleased for a reason, I wasn't sure. He looked as if he was waiting on me to say something. Then it dawned on me! Alice! He must have told Edward what I was going to do. "Hello Bella," he said in a cheery tone. Our classes went very slowly and at lunch I surprised him by just sitting down without food (I was too nervous for food.) "Well are you-" "YES!!" I cried, tears running down my face. (I had planned this much smoother in my head.) "Yes what?" he was asking smiling my favourite crooked smile. Under my breath I added "will marry you." "Really I thought you didn't want the commitment!" He was pretending to look shocked, he was teasing me. But suddenly he snarled and turned around to see a girl with deep red eyes, pale as the moon, perfect teeth, and crimson hair staring at us. He lower lip trembled but she kept her focus on me. "Victoria" Edward snarled as he stood up before anyone could blink. "Hello everyone" said Victoria in a sarcastic voice. (if anyone wasn't looking at us then they were now.) "Have you seen the new lovebirds in town" Edward moaned and surprisingly so did I. "They might as well get married" Suddenly she was holding me and running to her car. "HELP!" I cried out. But she was holding me too tight so no sound came out. "SHUT UP!" she called to me "If your precious Edward comes anywhere near here he will be a goner too. I stopped talking all together, I wasn't about to put Edward in danger even if my own life depended on it. But Edward was outside of the van in a second and smashed through the glass. She reached down, smiled, and bit me. I cried out in pain and I heard someone growl but Victoria was long gone. Edward focused on me. "She's gone, go-" I couldn't speak anymore because right now I was having trouble breathing. He was staring at me in disbeleif as I passed out. I woke up on Edwards couch with Carlisle drawing something out of my skin. "Posion" Edward said to me. "She trained herself to kill with her posion instead of just paralyzing" I gasped for air while he bent down to kiss my forehead, his lips felt strangely warm.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hope you enjoy the second chapter. Some plans (important plans are going to be made for bella's future._

Disclaimer: We don't own twilight/ new moon. But we sure can dream. My regards to the authour.

Plans For The Future

"Edward!" I heard an angry voice shout. "You must do it now before it's too late. Bella is in more danger than ever before. PLEASE EDWARD YOU HAVE TO!" "Soon" was his answer. It was time for me to get up. I groaned and suddenly Edward was at my side heling me up into a sitting position. "Bella" he said. "Are you sure I'm the one for you because you will have to make some sacrfices if I am. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." I was staring at him in disbeleif. "You of all people should know the answer to that question and if you don't than YES you're the one for me and YES I will make sacrifices for you to be with me." He had looked away from my face while saying "really Bella? Because I'm not so sure." I was starting get angry when I said (as calmly as possible) "Of course I would want to and If you don't think so then maybe you're not the one for me!" For a brief second panic crossed his face and it sent me to try to think of some way to take it back. "Bella" he whispered (I could tell what I said had hurt) "It's time" "Time for what?" I asked purplexed by his golden eyes. "I'll give you a hint, you're going to be a vampire very soon" he said smiling again and under his breath he added "if you want to." I almost couldn't hear him but I nodded and relaxed in his arms. Alice, Esme, and Emmett burst through the doors asking at once if I was going to be a Cullen sooner than planned, how this had happenned, and if I was ok. Edward answered most of these questions because I was still recovering from the venom, then the answer to what I had been fretting over came to me! "Jasper" I called "Please come quick!" he answered by coming and standing next to Alice who was looking at me curious. "You could do it! You could help me with the pain! You could save me the trouble of being in pain for three days!" "How?" Jasper asked immediately as curious as everyone else in the room. "You control emotions, you can make me relax, go to sleep, or anything!" "Bella I can't control pain." He said with much sincerity "But I can try." My face was now in a full smile. Edward relaxed "I was worried that it would be too painful for you to handle but this, this is a brilliant idea!" "Now then?" I asked not wanting him to be mad that it was so soon. "Tommorrow then, but stay over tonight, it's getting too dangerous out there with Victoria in all." "What about Charlie?" I half screamed. "Jasper" he pleaded. "NO NO NO!" But I was out and as my eyelids drooped.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I would like to take the time to thank BellaNova, twilight311, and Swissa for their wonderful reviews. And now on with the story!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Je ne possède pas de Déclin du jour ou de Nouvelle Lune. Ich besitze Zwielicht oder Neuen Mond nicht. Não possuo Crepúsculo ou Nova Lua. There I just said it in 4 different languages.

To Breath Or Not to Breath…

"Edward" Jasper whispered in a hushed tone. His voice sounded unfamiliar in the still dark night. It sounded as if he was concentrating very hard on something and he didn't want to lose something. "I'm ready," he sounded scared and that's not right. I was so excited I was shaking. Edward stood and strode carefully to my side. "You're supposed to be sleeping Bella. You won't be able to for a long time after this." "I can't, too excited." Actually I was shaking because I was freezing even with like ten blankets on. "Well if you can't sleep, I guess it's time for you to become a vampire" "Wait" I said as he bent down, his mouth open. "Before you change me I want you to kiss me!" The kiss started out careful but gradually got stronger. Until we were both in each other's hair, it seemed as is Jasper wasn't there. "Ahem" Jasper said. "Are we going to do this or are you going to do 'that' all day." "Edward" I said, "I'm ready." "Really? Because you don't have to do this, we can find some other way around the Volturi, Victoria." "No Edward, I want this, I need this." "Fine. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie please come here." They came in and each brought one candle. They placed it at my feet as well as a red drink. "Blood" Edward answered at my obvious confusion. "Don't puke, you're going to be thirsty when you wake up" "oh" "You know you don't have to be a vampire" Everyone started telling Edward that he was crazy and he should never say those words again and that they had voted and that he couldn't change his mind anymore. He let out a long sigh, bent down, and bit. The clock struck twelve and all the candles blew out. Leaving me to scream in pain and Edward to cringe while my panic ended. Even though I wanted to keep screaming Jasper grabbed my hand and focused on that so I felt it, the fire starting out at my arm and moving down my body. Jasper was sitting next to me rubbing my back His eyes were closed tightly, concentrating. I was squeezing Edwards's hand so tight my hand turned white. I couldn't look at anyone's face only stare in awe as my hands turned into ice cubes and then turned pale. I couldn't help it, I looked at Edwards's hand and mine looked exactly the same! I realized I hadn't felt much pain since Jasper refocused his attention. I looked at everyone's face. Alice had tears in her eyes "Bella" she managed to say, "You should see yourself." Carlisle was starring at my every move and writing everything down. When he saw me looking at him he smiled and winked. Esme looked as if her child was going to college (for the first time.) She was biting her lip and holding back tears and she smiled at me shaking her head. Emmett was nodding, smiling, and laughing at the same time. He tried to imitate Edwards crooked smile but it was not even close. Rosalie was just looking at me; she looked sad and extremely shocked. Next I looked at Jasper. I could see his eyes closed as tight as possible and the tendons in his neck stretching. Last and most important I looked at Edward. He had a smile stretching from one side of his face to the other side. "Bella you need to see this." He was back in two seconds. He had a large mirror and as I took it out of his hands and looked at it…"Oh My." What kept me focused was the transformation. My shock was a change in emotion and it resolved in feeling fire all across my body. Gasping for air, I fell and Edward had to get me to lay down. Breathing hard and sweating I started shaking again. "I can't get her to have no pain anymore!" Jasper called. So that is how I felt for the next two and a half days.


End file.
